Lost Love
by starstreaker33
Summary: A new evil arises and Shimmer and her friends have a family. But once things start falling into place it only starts to lead to the fact the Decepticons are back. Will everyone come together to stop this or will ones death lead to another? (Like I promised the next story. Hope you like!)
1. Chapter 1

Two years passed and I was a mate to Optimus Prime. We had our first sparklet a year ago which was a blessing. My friends Medflight, Stronghold, Musicalsparks, and Swiftrunner were also blessed with sparklets.

Sam was with Bumblebee, it has been years since I've seen him and same with Swiftrunner because she stayed with him. Sam was probably on his way to collage, my adoptive parents were probably fussing over it, but it was alright I guess.

Spark was still in my spark even though he was long gone. When he died, I cried every night because I missed my fellow friend.

I was standing in the hanger waiting for the others to return. I was with my son Hillspark Prime and my friends daughter Evcon.

"Mommy are you thinking Uncle Spark?" my son asked. I looked at my son with loving optics. He had his father frame and markings, except he had my colors, his optics were a piercing bright blue that seemed to cheer up anyone.

"Yes sweetspark. I miss your Uncle very much. I wish he could have seen what a lovely mechling you were turning out to be, but I am for sure he can see even if he is with the Allspark." I said with a smile. I look up when I hear helicopters flying over us and smile when a plane lands and my Spark mate comes rolling out with the others behind him safely.

Optimus didn't even bother transforming making me worry about him. I look as everyone starts to line up and recharge from the mission.

I walk over to the other hanger where the twins Mudflap and Skids were getting upgrades and laughed at them when they fought over the vehicles. When the two were done they transformed and hugged me and I hugged them back. I treated like my own sparkling because they were still young and were thrown into battle at an early age.

I transform along with my son and we head back over to the communications and training hanger. Optimus was transformed so I transformed with my son to stand by his side.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

Lennox looked at me and said, "Shimmerspark this is Mr. Galloway. He is here because the president sent him on our operation matters." I smile charmingly making the slightly small man glare at me, in which forth pissed of many of the soldiers and Optimus.

"I would like some respect Mr. Galloway." I said firmly.

"Any ways. Now under the classified Alien Autobot cooperation you agreed to share your Intel with us, not your advancement in weaponry." Galloway continued.

"We witnessed your human complicity for war it would bring absolutely more harm then good." Optimus said firmly.

"But who are you to judge what's better for us?" Galloway said.

Lennox seemed to be a little mad by this and said, "Excuse me we've been fighting side bu side in the field for two years."

"We share blood, sweat, and precious metal together." Epps finished.

"Soldier your payed to shoot not talk." Galloway replied.

I got pissed off by that so I said out right, "You don't tell these soldiers what to do mister because I know what happens in these fields along with the other soldiers and Autobots. So I'd respect us if I were you." my eyes started to turn a reddish blue that seemed to scare Lennox and Optimus.

"Now what do we know so far, we know that the Decepticon leader NBE1 or aka Megatron is rusting in peace at the bottom at the of the Lerecian Obis no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after and there's only one conclusion. It's you the Autobot's there here to hunt you. I mean what else is there to hunt for on earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? I can tell that somethings coming."

Optimus seemed very irritated so I leaned against his frame as Galloway continued.

"Before your president decides please ask him this. What if we leave and your wrong?" Optimus said making Galloway stop short.


	2. Chapter 2

/i Swiftrunner POV /i

Bumblebee and I stood by and watched as Sam was getting ready to leave for collage. Makala of course bitch in my perspective was going to care for us while he was gone, but I knew she really didn't want to because we were annoying sometime.

"Listen I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go to collage and you know why." Sam kept on saying. Bee was in tears and I hated seeing him in tears.

"Sam look what you are doing to be you jerk!" I said. Sam seemed hurt by this so I just looked away to comfort my mate. Our daughter was with Shimmer she was our little one. We couldn't care for her because it wasn't safe for her in Tranquility so we gave her to my friend, but we kept in contact. Which was good. Evcon was like her father who was brave and fearless and like myself she was sweet and caring. Her stripes matched us both making us the Bee family.

/i Shimmerspark Prime POV /i

I looked at Ratchet with uncertainty, I was just told I was sparked again. It seemed so impossible. I ended up fainting in the middle of practice with Sideswipe when he took me to see Ratchet and once I awoke Ratchet told me I was sparked.

Just then Optimus came in with our son in his arms, I looked at him and smiled which was really rare now for me and said, "Optimus honey were expecting again." Optimus jaw dropped in disbelief while our son who was about three in human years was jumping up and down with joy that he was getting a sibling. He crawled out of Optimus arms and ran up to me and smiled. I smiled back at him and kissed his forehelm making him laugh with joy.

I looked to my friend Medflight who was holding her son First Aid and smiled, she smiled right back and placed her son on the ground and came up to congratulate me and Optimus.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. Hope you like it so far and please review.**


End file.
